Meet the class
by hoshikasa
Summary: dari awal penerimaan murid baru aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hidupku akan jadi begini... air mata dan tawa semuanya ada sejak aku menemui kelas itu... para keajaiban itu memang bisa membuat keajaiban. pendaftaran OC akan dilakukan lagi di tengah cerita nanti
1. Chapter 1

Yoooo! Kali ini Hoshikasa menghadirkan sebuah cerita baru dimana kalian bisa ikut berpartisipasi dalam cerita ini sebagai OC! Terinspirasi oleh KiruRieRei10 san… saya telah mendapat izin untuk memakai konsep pendaftaran OC…. Jadi bagi yang ingin mendaftarkan OC anda…

Silakan kirimkan format ini baik lewat review atau pm…

Nama:

JENIS KELAMIN:

TTL:

HOBBY:

BAKAT:

KLUB:

CIRI-CIRI:

SIFAT:

MASALAH:

PELAJARAN YANG DISUKAI & DIKUASAI:

PELAJARAN YANG DIBENCI:

Nahhh kalau mau ikut silakan kirimkan yaa… saya akan menerima 7 OC yang akan sekelas sama anggota GOM dan 3 OC untuk di kelas lain jadi totalnya 10!

Ceritanya akan dimulai pada chapter 2 dan berkisah tentang kehidupan chara chara KnB bersama para OC di SMA.

See yaaaaa!


	2. A new beginning

Yooo! Terimakasih sudah mendaftarkan OC nya… dengan resmi saya menutup pendaftaran Oc…. Session 1! Karena di tengah cerita nanti saya akan menampilkan kelas lainnya saya perlu OC lagi, tapi ga sekarang jadi bagi yang mau mendaftarkan Ocnya harap menunggu untuk beberapa chapter kedepan dulu…. Doumo arigato!

Hoshikasa mempersembahkan: Meet the class "a new beginning"

Pagi yang cerah dan tenang….. atau tidak

"huwaaaa! Cepat Aominecchi malu-maluin banget terlambat di hari pertama sekolah" teriak Kise.

Sambil menutup telinganya Aomine menatap Kise dengan kesal" berisik banget sih lo! Masih pagi juga! "

"ta..tapi.. ini kan hari pertama kita di SMA, apa Aominecchi ga gugup?"

"huahhhmm… yang ada malah ngantuk, sudahlah ayo cepat.. nanti kita dimarahi Tetsu"

"tenang saja aku tidak akan memarahi kalian karena aku juga terlambat" sebuah suara muncul dari belakang mereka.

"hwaaaa" teriak Kise dan Aomine berbarengan.

"tolong jangan berisik Aomine-kun, Kise-kun" ucap Kuroko sambil menutupi kedua telinganya dengan tangan.

"mouu… habis Kurokocchi muncul tiba-tiba sih! Kami kan kaget"

"maaf tapi aku sudah berada disini sekitar 10 menit yang lalu"

"apaaa! Bilang dari tadi dong!"

"wooooiii! Kalian mau terlambat ya? Cepet dong jalannya."

Tanpa mereka sadari Aomine sudah berjalan jauh di depan mereka, dengan cepat Kise dan Kuroko menyusul Aomine yang sepertinya sudah tidak mengantuk lagi dan merasakan gugupnya hari pertama masuk Sma… ya hari ini mereka akan masuk ke sebuah Sma elit di Tokyo…

SMA KOTEI

Sesampainya mereka di gerbang Sma Kotei mereka terengah-engah karena habis berlari, dan sebuah suara menyapa mereka…

"o…hayou!"

Seorang gadis berambut pink melambaikan tangan kearah mereka, gadis itu tak lain adalah Momoi satsuki.

"ahhh ohayouuu Momoicchi!" teriak kise dengan riang.

" ohayou gozaimasu" sapa Kuroko

"oooiii Satsuki! Kemana saja kau? Karena kau tidak ada aku harus dibangunkan Kise tau!" sapaan pagi Aomine sepertinya sedikit unik daripada yang lain.

"ehehehe gomen Dai-chan aku kan harus bersiap-siap untuk pelantikan osis hari ini"

Di Sma Kotei anggota osis dan inti osis memang langsung dilantik ketika awal masuk sekolah, dan jika ingin tetap menjadi anggota Osis sampai kelas xi akan diadakan perebutan senior melawan junior, biasanya junior tidak mungkin akan langsung menang dan mengambil posisi ketua osis tapi untuk anak satu ini….

"aku yang menyuruhnya untuk bersiap-siap karena dia akan menjadi sekertaris osis, apa ada masalah Daiki?"

"huh.. jadi akhirnya kau datang juga ketua osis Akashi seijuuro" Midorima datang dari balik pohon sakura(?) dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"wah..wah.. sepertinya wakil ketua osis kita datang lebih pagi rupanya"

" yang kau maksud itu aku atau Inaba? Aku wakil ketua osis 1 dan Inaba ryuu wakil ketua osis 2 jangan kau salah tentang itu nanodayo"

"mereka kenapa sih? Sepertinya barusan aku ngelihat petir berkilat dari mata mereka" Tanya Aomine.

"sstt diam Dai-chan! Midorin masih kesal karena kalah dalam pemilihan ketua osis dari Akashi-kun"

"ara~ ara~ padahal masih ada tahun depan untuk bersaing, Aka-chin dan Mido-chin terlalu serius nyam nyam nyam~~" seorang raksasa ungu datang dengan maiubo jumbo ditangannya.

"ahhh Murasakibaracchi kenapa kamu lama sekali, 2 menit lagi upacaranya akan dimulai tahu!"

"ah~~ maaf Kise-chin.. tadi aku beli maiubo dulu nyam..nyam..nyam.."

_Teng~teng~teng~teng_

"_Bagi seluruh murid baru diharap segera memasuki ruang aula sekarang, upacara penerimaan murid baru akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi." _

"sepertinya sudah saatnya kita menuju aula minna-san" kata Kuroko.

Ketujuh pelangi orang tersebut segera bergegas menuju aula begitu juga dengan beberapa orang..

Dibalik sebuah pohon….

"sialan kau Akashi seijuuro! Berani-beraninya masuk Kotei! Dan jadi ketua osis pula! Arghhh" Teriak seorang gadis berambut hitam.

"sudahlah Hasami.. nanti keriputan lo kalau marah-marah terus… mendingan bantuin aku nyelesein game ini deh" gadis berambut hitam lain menepuk pundak Hasami.

"oh tuhan Azami! Kamu tahu kan dia itu! Dia itu! Uarghhh nyebelin banget! Dan lagipula aku tahu kamu bisa nyelesein game itu tanpa cheat dariku"

"woles aja napa sih.. cuekin aja dia anggap dia ga ada dan dia Cuma kutu ihihihi"

"jahat banget sih bilang dia kutu, gak mungkin ada kutu yang bisa ngalahin aku Azami! Ga ada kutu rambut merah dengan mata heterokromia yang bisa ngalahin aku!"

"o..okeee kayaknya kita ke aula aja deh sekarang" ucap Azami sambil memasukan game consolenya kedalam ransel yang penuh game console lainnya.

….~…..~…~…..

Setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru dan pelantikan osis selesai dengan pidato ketua osis baru yaitu Akashi seijuuro yang inti dari pidatonya adalah "Akashi selalu benar dan absolute, so lo ga boleh ngelawan" para murid segera menuju ke billboard sekolah untuk mencari tahu dimana kelas mereka, beberapa murid berteriak gembira karena sekelas dengan sahabatnya, ada juga yang sedih karena tidak ada teman yang dia kenal, atau… ada juga yang melongo karena seluruh sahabatnya di smp satu kelas dengannya…

**KELAS X-A**

**Akashi seijuuro Midorima shintarou Hanamiya makoto Claire caelum**

**Izumi rie Takao kazunari Irie mitsuki Yuuki hanami **

**Ishikawa ayumu Yamazaki Mirai Mary shina ariza Momoi satsuki**

**Himuro tatsuya Kuroko tetsuya Aomine daiki Natallyne scuissa**

**A.N.I.M.E Kise ryouta Kagami taiga murasakibara .A**

"ini… serius nih…? Kita semua sekelas nanodayo…. Bahkan ada bakao" gumam Midorima tidak percaya.

"ihhh… Shin-chan jahat deh! Masa hari pertama masuk sekolah masih manggil Bakao aja"

Untuk lebih jelasnya lagi, Bakao ehh maaf…. Maksud saya Takao, adalah budak teman Midorima yang berasal dari Smp Shuutoku dan dari dulu selalu mengikuti Midorima kemana-mana.

"se..sejak kapan kamu disini Takao?"

"~~ sejak melihatmu… kujatu… eh..ehhhhh jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri Shin-chan!"

Sementara itu….

"permisi.. aduh…permisi…. Aduh…mouuuu aku menyerah" rengek seorang gadis bermata biru.

"Yuki! Kamu tidak apa-apa? Kan sudah kubilang untuk diam saja, kenapa ga nurut sih?!" omel gadis berponytail dengan kesal.

"ha..habis.. Kumiko-chan tidak segera kembali sih.. aku kan penasaran kelas apa"

"haah kamu ini….oh ya omong-omong kita sekelas, di x-b"

"benarkah?! Yokatta… kalau sekelas Kumiko-chan aku bisa tenang, dan kita bisa masuk klub musik barengan yeeei!" tawa Tuki dengan riang.

"sudahlah lebih baik kita segera ke kelas"

"haaaaiii~~~"

*TO BE OR CONTINUED?*

Fyuhhh akhirnya masuk juga ke cerita.. sekali lagi makasih buat yang daftarin OCnya yaaa

OC yang muncul duluan adalah OC yang masuk kelas x-b karena yang di kelas x-a di chapter selanjutnya bakal banyak muncul.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya akan saya publish saat liburan bulan ramadhan.

Dan jangan lupa silakan kirim kritik dan saran anda…

MIND TO RnR?


	3. Normal introduction maybe

Yooo! Saat yang ditunggu telah tiba! Hoshikasa kembali lagi! Sebelumnya maaf ya kalau chapter kemarin berantakan, habis Hika nge-updatenya jam 3 pagi jadi setengah sadar deh wkwkwk dan karena Hika Cuma amatir dalam hal tulis menulis Hika sangat berterimakasih untuk saran dan kritik yang kalian berikan, dan Hika ga bakal nge-edit chapter yang kemarin biar nanti Hika bisa lihat perkembangan Hika dari chapter 1 dan seterusnya…

Duhhh kok jadi curhat begini -_- kalau begitu langsung saja

Hoshikasa mempersembahkan:

"Meet The Class"

Chapter 2 : Normal Introduction… Maybe

'Freshman arc'

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Setelah murid-murid baru melihat daftar pembagian kelas tak terkecuali anggota Kisedai, mereka segera menuju kelas masing-masing.

Di X-A

Seorang wanita berambut coklat dengan wajah yang menyamarkan usianya berjalan menuju kedepan kelas X-A .

"Selamat pagi semuanya! Nama saya Aida Riko, dan saya akan menjadi wali kelas X-A untuk setahun kedepan, mohon bantuannya!"

Para murid hanya bisa ber ooo ria tapi dalam hati mereka 'MAMPUS'

Dari awal masuk sekolah seluruh murid mendengar kabar bahwa Sudah jadi rahasia umum di SMA Kotei ada seorang guru bernama Aida Riko yang bisa mengatur atur kepala sekolahnya sendiri, tak hanya itu saja dia juga terkenal dengan kepandaiannya bukan hanya pandai di otak tapi dia juga pandai menyiksa, karena itu dia mendapat predikat sebagai guru ter-killer di SMA Kotei, padahal banyak sekali guru killer lainnya, tapi kalau dia yang ter-killer….. silakan dibayangkan tingkat kekejamannya.

Melihat anak muridnya yang masih bengong Riko langsung menyuruh mereka untuk memperkenalkan diri masing-masing.

"Nahh karena ini hari pertama kalian, kita akan memperkenalkan diri dan membuat kepengurusan kelas saja hari ini. Dimulai dari ahh yang berambut merah ettoo… Akashi ya?"

"Benar sensei, Nama saya Akashi Seijuuro, seperti yang kalian ketahui saya ketua osis yang baru dan sebentar lagi saya juga akan menjadi ketua kelas kalian dan jangan pernah ada yang membantah! Perintahku ABSOLUTEEEE!"

Cengo…. Murid lain merasa ada yang aneh dengan anak satu ini, tapi karena sepertinya dia hanya sedikit(?) ambisius mereka diam saja.

Murid disamping Akashi segera berdiri sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat perkenalan Akashi.

"Nama saya Midorima Shintaro dan saya wakil ketua osis 1 yang baru, tetapi saya tidak mengincar posisi wakil ketua kelas ! ta..tapi.. bu..bukan berarti saya tidak mau menjadi wakil ketua kelas nanodayo"

Ah… tsundere murid lain hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala mereka seakan tsundere adalah hal paling tepat di dunia.

"Hanamiya Makoto, jangan cari masalah denganku walaupun aku akan memberi kalian masalah khe..khe..khe.."

Ooooohhh jarang-jarang bisa melihat tawa licik seperti pemeran antagonis di film-film dari dekat, murid-murid hari ini mendapat pengalaman yang bagus.

"Claire Caelum senang berkenalan dengan kalian tapi sebisa mungkin tolong jangan mengganggu dan mendekati aku, terimakasih."

Reaksi murid lain 'WoW ada bule anti sosial!' meskipun sepertinya di Jepang banyak orang asing dan anti sosial tapi teman sekelas yang bule dan juga anti sosial cukup langka dikalangan masyarakat.

"Hai hai hai! Namaku Izumi Rie kalian bisa panggil aku Rie, Rie-chan, Rie-san, Rie-kun atau Rie-sama*smirk* mohon bantuannya setahun kedepan"

Oh sepertinya yang ini cukup normal tunggu sebentar… kertas apa itu di atas mejanya… urghhh tidak jadi… dia tidak normal mana ada murid normal yang di hari pertama sekolah langsung menggambar dirinya menikah dengan anak laki-laki yang duduk di depannya.*facepalm*

"Takao Kazunari deeeeessssuuuuuuu! Tolong jangan ada yang panggil aku Bakao karena hanya Shin-chan seorang yang boleh memanggilku begitu benar kan Shin-chan heeei Shin-channnnnnn!"

"Berisik Bakao! Jangan panggil aku begitu atau kutendang kau!"

"Haikkkkkk… Shin-chan *wink*"

….. masokis.

"Huh… dasar bodoh, Nama saya Irie Mitsuki sekian."

Uuuwaaaaaa dingin… dingin sekali untungnya Takao sudah bebal dibilang bodoh kalau enggak ouchhh dibilang bodoh sama temen sekelas di hari pertama, perihhhhh.

"Guhahahahha bodoh katanya… hihihihihi ah maaf namaku Yuuki Hanami kalian bisa panggil aku Yuuki atau Yuu atau Uu atau Ki atau Yuuki ahahahha wahhh ada yang bermata heterokromia sepertiku aku tidak menyangka dan dia ketua osis ohhh apa ini takdir? Takdir heterokromia? Ahahahhaha ehhh siapa kamu Izumi Rie-chan? Kenapa memelototiku? Aku bilang takdir bukan berarti aku suka sama dia kok kan aku hanya jarang-jarang bertemu orang lain yang memiliki mata sepertiku dan lagipu-"

"Anooo cukup perkenalannya tolong biarkan siswa lain memperkenalkan dirinya" Riko sepertinya dapat merasakan bahwa nanti murid ini akan sangat cerewet.

"Ehhhh padahal kan aku masih ingin memperkenalkan diriku… ya sudahlah…NEXT!"

"Ahaha Yuuki-san lucu sekali. Nama saya Ishikawa Ayumu mohon bantuannya semoga kita bisa berteman"

Ooohhhhhhhhh ada yang normal akhirnya! Murid-murid bersorak, tapi apakah murid normal satu ini bisa bertahan di kelas (ab)normal ini?

"Wow ga nyangka ada yang normal setelah perkenalan-perkenalan absurd tadi. YO! Namaku Yamazaki Mirai senang berkenalan dengan kalian! Ehh apa ini wow Manga.."

"Ke..kembalikan padaku! E..etto nama saya Mary Shina Ariza kalian bisa memanggil saya Mary se..senang bertemu kalian. Heyy Yamazaki-san kembalikan!"

"Wahhh kawai Tetsu-kun berbaju SMA~~~ uhhh aku jauh dari Tetsu-kun… hiks hiksss"

"Ooi ooi Satsuki giliranmu tuh!" teriak Aomine pada Momoi.

"A..aa..hhh haik! Nama saya Momoi Satsuki senang bertemu kalian semua~~"

"Nama saya Himuro Tatsuya saya baru saja pindah dari Amerika jadi mohon bantuannya"

Bishounen~~~~ setidaknya kelas ini tau akan mencalonkan siapa kalau ada kontes kecantikan entah untuk laki-laki atau perempuan.

"Aku akan membantumu sebisa mungkin Himuro-kun. Ahh nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya senang berkenalan dengan kalian etto… kalian bisa melihatku? Aku disini heyy! Aku disini! Bukan di langit-langit" kuroko berteriak kesal pada murid lain yang menoleh kesana kemari dan melihat plapon.

"Bwahahaha maaf Tetsu kamu memang selalu invinsible. Nama Gue Aomine Daiki! Dan yang bisa mengalahkan Gue… CUMA GUE! Inget itu"

"Heh Ahomine! Di tes penerimaan aja lo urutan paling buncit! Berarti kamu dah kalah dong!"

"I..i..itu kan beda! Yang kumaksud itu basket Bakagami!"

"memangnya semua yang ada dikelas main basket apa? _back to reality man!_"

"Hahhh litimen? Oi oi nantangin gue nih Bakagami?"

"Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun tolong hentikan perdebatan kalian. Kalian mengganggu ahh uhmm anda yang disana tolong lanjutkan perkenalannya" Kuroko menyela debat Aomine dan Kagami.

"Eh.. etto.. na..nama saya.. Na..Natallyene Scuissa… pa.. panggil saya Lyene..saya..uhmm… terimakasih!"

"Huahhmmm lambat sekali sih bicaranya Namaku Murasakibara Atsushi. Senseiii boleh aku pergi membeli maiubo?"

"Ehhh tidak boleh Murasakibara-kun! Kembali ke kursimu dan lagi kamu ini menyerobot saja, mouu sudahlah lanjutkan saja perkenalannya Kagami-kun"

"Baik pelatih, eh maksudku eh maksud saya Baik sensei! Namaku ehh Nama saya Kagami Taiga mo..mohon bantuannya!"

"Kise Ryouta desu! K-I-S-E Shalalala senang bertemu kalian semua! Mohon bantuannya yaaa! Eh sensei kursi ini kosong tapi katanya jumlah murid kelas ini dua puluh orang"

"Ah itu kursi Erino-san, karena masalah pribadi dia akan mengikuti pelajaran pada semester dua." Jelas Riko.

"ehh.. Erino? Namanya bukan Anime? Nama yang unik menurutku"

"Nahhh karena perkenalannya sudah selesai sebaiknya kita segera mengatur kepengurusan kelas" Riko mulai membuat tabelnya di papan tulis.

Akashi maju kedepan kelas

"Sekarang siapa yang mau menjadi Wakil ketua, Bendahara atau Sekertaris?"

"ehhh Akashi kenapa kamu maju ke depan kelas?"

"Sensei, sebagai ketua kelas sudah sepantasnya aku membantu pemilihan pengurus kelas."

"Mana bisa begitu! Kamu harus dipilih dulu dan bagaimana kalau ada yang tidak setuju?!"

"Teman-teman, kalian setuju kan?" *smile*

Murid-murid secepat mungkin menggangguk, sebenarnya ga ada yang niat protes atau nolak, tapi sepertinya evil smile dari Akashi bikin kicep….

"Untuk wakilnya Midorimacchi aja! Midorimacchi kan sudah level expert buat jadi wakilnya Akashicchi!"

Usulan Kise langsung ditanggapi positif oleh murid lainnya, selain banyak yang malas jadi pengurus kelas, murid-murid lain tidak perlu harus satu SMP atau kenal dekat dengan Akashi untuk tau sifat Akashi, jadi wakil Akashi? Tiada hari tanpa intimidasi.

"Ma..mana mungkin! Aku jadi wakil… a..aku… aku melakukan ini hanya karena kalian paksa lo ya!" biarpun berkata begitu Midorima langsung maju ke depan kelas *geleng-geleng*

"Hmmm… setelah menganalisa kalian, aku menunjuk Irie Mitsuki sebagai Sekertaris dan Yamazaki Mirai sebagai Bendahara."

"Akashiiii kau seenaknya lagi! Kamu harus mendapatkan persetujuan orangnya dulu!" Ucap Riko frustasi karena pertama kali melihat murid songong kayak Akashi.

"Tidak apa-apa sensei, saya menerima menjadi sekertaris. Tapi tolong cepat selesaikan pemilihan ini, saya masih banyak urusan"

"Aku juga ga masalah! Bendahara yang ngurusin uang kan? Selama itu hitung-hitungan aku bisa aja"

"Nahh sensei mereka setuju kan jadi kepengurusan kelasnya begini"

**WALI KELAS**

Aida Riko

**KETUA KELAS**

Akashi Seijuuro

**WAKIL KETUA KELAS**

Midorima Shintarou

**SEKERTARIS BENDAHARA**

Irie Mitsuki YamazakiMirai

"Mouuu…. Sudahlah aku menyerah… tapi apa hal ini tidak memberatkan Akashi dan Midorima? Kalian juga ketua dan wakil ketua osis kan?" Riko menghela nafas.

"Itu bukan masalah besar sensei. Malah aku berniat untuk menjadi kapten klub basket dan ketua klub shogi mwahaha akan kukuasai mereka"

"Ya ampun Akashi… sepertinya kamu workaholic ya? Oh ya! Ngomong-ngomong soal klub, sepertinya sebentar lagi Club Fair akan segera dimulai, jadi cepatlah pergi ke aula"

Ketika murid lain sudah pergi ke aula, Kagami dan Kuroko menghampiri Riko.

"Senang berjumpa lagi pelatih" sapa Kuroko dan Kagami.

"Ahahaha aku sudah bukan pelatih kalian lagi sekarang panggil aku sensei ya!"

"Riko sensei bukan pelatih di Kotei?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Kalian masuk klub basket kan? Tahun ini pelatihnya diganti, Kuroko-kun pasti kaget melihat pelatih barunya hehehe.. ayo kalian cepat ke aula!"

Kuroko dan Kagami segera pergi menuju aula menyusul teman-teman mereka. Setelah mereka pergi seorang laki-laki masuk ke dalam kelas dan menyapa Riko.

"Bagaimana hari pertama di kelas ini?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

Riko yang sedikit terkejut menyapa balik laki-laki itu "Jangan muncul tiba-tiba dong! Kelasnya lumayan menarik, banyak murid yang unik, dan terlebih lagi ada Kuroko-kun dan Kagami-kun!"

"Ohhh anak didikmu dulu waktu kamu masih melatih klub basket SMP Seirin? Tapi sepertinya Kuroko Tetsuya berasal dari SMP Teiko?"

"Ahh yaaa dulu dia ada masalah dengan anggota timnya dan sering mampir ke Seirin untuk mendatangi teman-temannya, tanpa sadar dia ikut kulatih deh."

"Sudahlah cepat kembali kerja sana! Kamu itu kepala sekolah tapi main-main terus!"

"Ga usah marah-marah juga dong, karena hal ini nih rumor kamu bisa ngatur-ngatur kepala sekolah menyebar."

"Kamu aja yang ga berwibawa! Mana asistenmu si Moriyama-kun? Biasanya kalian kemana-mana berdua."

"Haahh Moriyama paling lagi nggodain cewek, dan kami ga selalu berdua tau!"

"Ngomong-ngomong…. Tradisi Kotei itu.. akan dilaksanakan lagi tahun ini?"

"Tentu saja! Setiap tradisi Kotei harus tetap dilaksanakan! Tradisi itu akan dimulai ketika musim panas, jadi masih ada banyak waktu untuk persiapan ahahahahaha karena tradisi Kotei berisi tradisi yang Berisi! Ahahahahahha "

"Isi isi! Cepat kerja sana!" teriak Riko dengan kesal.

"Haik!"

**~Untuk Dilanjutkan~**

Yeeeeiiii! Chapter ini khusus buat perkenalan sebenarnya. Oh ya tolong bagi yang OCnya dimasukin, kasih tau yang mana nama keluarga dan nama kecilnya dong, bingung nih hehehehehe

Ada yang tau siapa kepala sekolahnya? Kayaknya gampang aja kok wkwkwkwkwk dan yang untuk tradisi itu kayak cuplikan buat arc selanjutnya.

Tolong kritik dan sarannya ya! Kolom review,favorite dan follow masih terbuka hehehehe


End file.
